The Fire Within (Was Eating Fire)
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: Sequel to Bad Season. Natsu is as possessive as ever, especially when a new power awakens within him. And who's there to deal with his spontaneous combustions? Lucy.. But Natsu isn't the only one who wants this new power. Will he be able to protect Lucy from this new enemy? Or will they both suffer in the end? Rated T this time. NaLu
1. Natsu and Lucy! Dirty or what?

**Eating Fire Chapter 1**

**Sequel to: Bad Season**

* * *

I sat happily on the couch, watching TV, while Natsu was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to use the microwave.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted, slamming his palm onto the glass. I turned around and with an amused expression, watched him stare longingly at the bowl of left over soup sitting in the microwave.

"Why won't it work?" He pouted, pressing his forehead against the machine. Sighing, I stood up and walked into the kitchen where he was trying to figure out how to cook food. I shoved him out of the way, pressed the numbers and clicked start. I heard his small gasp from behind me, causing me to grin in satisfaction.

"You're amazing, Lucy! How did you do that?" He asked in bewilderment. I laughed before turning around and beginning to explain the wonders of a microwave.

"What you do is, as you know, put your food in the little thingy, then with the numbers, you put in the time, click start and you just wait! That's all there is to it... Natsu..." This time, I sighed. He hadn't even heard a word I had said, he was too busy staring at the bowl spin. Shaking my head, I walked into our bedroom to take a shower.

"Hey, where ya going?" Natsu yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" I shouted back. That brought him out of his trance. Within a few seconds, he was in the room standing behind me, chuckling. He still hadn't really recovered from the whole 'find a mate' thing...

"Mind if I join?" He whispered, causing me to giggle slightly.

"Yes, I do mind actually. So go away, you can get in _after _me." I whispered back, poking him in the chest before escorting him out so I could continue with my plans.

"But!" Was all he got out before I slammed the door in his face.

Slumping my shoulders, I trudged into the bathroom. Flipping on the lights, I glanced at myself in the mirror, yeah, I needed a good scrubbing. I stripped down into my under clothes before pulling open the shower curtain.

"Aaah!" I squealed when I saw Natsu sitting there with a 'seductive' smirk on his face. He was clad in his underwear and that was it. The sudden shock caused me to grab my chest, thinking it would control my heart from exploding.

"You scared the shit out of me! Jeez, Natsu! What the hell?" I screamed, punching him on the head. A small whine escaped his mouth as he put on a pouting look.

"That hurt... And I just wanted to take a shower, that's all."

"No! It's my shower ti-... Why are you on fire?" I stared at the now ablaze Natsu, wondering when he had lit himself.

"Huh? What are you- Holy shit! How the heck did this happen?" He yelled, standing up and smacking himself, attempting to put the fire out. This stupid action caused me to blankly stare at my idiot husband. Like that was going to help! I quickly reached down and turned the nozzle, causing cold water to stream out of the shower head. Natsu sighed with relief as the flames slowly died down. But when they were all gone he screeched like a little girl from the coldness of the water. I burst out laughing before turning the water temperature to warm, causing another sigh from Natsu.

"Come and join me, Lucy." He said, turning on the charm again. A huge fit of laughter escaped my lips again before I shook my head.

"Nah, you're already in there. I guess I'll just take one after you." With that, I exited the bathroom. I needed to call someone anyways.

After I summoned Crux, I began my questioning.

"Hello Miss Lucy, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I need to know something about dragon slayers. Why is it that after their mating that they lose almost all control of their powers?"

"Well, let me see..." I sat patiently while Crux began to search that large mind of his for information on why Natsu has been suddenly bursting into flames and losing control of his magic.

"Aha!" Crux shouted, causing me to scream and cling onto the couch.

"What?" I yelled, still holding onto the cushions.

"The reason as to why Mister Dragneel has been losing control of his powers his because after 'The Mating', Dragons' bodies build up a new power that will be awakened soon after they mate. It is the same with Dragon Slayers. Mister Dragneel is going through changes that are making him stronger. I would expect within a few days that he is almost full dragon!" Crux told me. My eyes widened, Natsu? Stronger? Oh gosh, like he needs to be any stronger!

"What kind of power?" I asked, sliding off the couch and onto the floor.

"Well, since he is a fire dragon slayer, he will most likely develope a new fire style of fighting. Or one of his current techniques will be leveled up and basically unstoppable. Like his Fire Dragon Roar, for example. It will be leveled up that it could compare with the roar of a real dragon, such as Acnologia. And you remember how destructive _that _was."

"Oh.. Oh wow... T-thank you, Crux." I whispered, staring at the ground in shock.

"You are very welcome, Miss Lucy." He said before poofing back to the spirit world.

"Lucy..." A new voice muttered. I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Don't worry," Natsu said, resting his head on my back. His legs were outstretched in front of me. "I won't lose control of this new power."

I smiled at his confidence. "Sure you won't Natsu, sure you won't.."

"Hey, don't doubt me! I got this entire thing under control!" He shouted, standing and taking me up with him. "Now, let's go take a shower!" He yelled triumphantly. I regained my composure and began to kick and scream.

"No! I don't wanna! Why haven't you taken one yet!" I screamed, pounding my fists into his back as he slung me over his shoulder.

"I wanted to know what you were up to, and like I would let you take a shower without me!"

Groaning, I slumped my head onto his back, giving up. The last thing I wanted to be was tied up and forced to take a shower with him, that's already happened once, and it wasn't fun...

_Oh, shut up! You know you loved it..._

_**No, I actually didn't. Why don't I tie you up and force you to take a shower with me while I wash you and do bad things!**_

_Okay! I'm fine with that, sounds sexy actually..._

_**No! Wait I was kidding!**_

_Too late!_

_**Natsu! Don't!**_

**After the shower...**

"I hate you..." I muttered, sitting with my knees to my chest in long pajama pants and a long sleeved turtle neck shirt. I wanted to cover up my body as much as I possibly could now, after what happened.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Lucy! Admit it, you enjoyed that." Natsu grinned, hopping onto the bed.

"No... I won't admit what never happened." I growled, refusing to stand up, so I crawled into the living room where I would be sleeping. Natsu sighed from the bed before walking towards me. Casually he walked past me when I was in the doorway, well, not before smacking my ass with a smirk. I groaned loudly, realizing he planned to sleep on the couch with me. That's when I stood up, grinned, and slammed the door, making sure to lock it. I then ran into the bathroom and locked the door that led into the hallway, that way he couldn't get in the room.

I laughed crazily when the door shook and Natsu's voice boomed from the other side.

"Very funny, Lucy. Now open the door or I'll make tonight worse than the shower!"

"Ha! No! I'm not opening the door and you can't do that because you can't get in!" I yelled back. I triumphant grin was plastered on my face. The sound of splitting wood brought me out of my victory trance. Shit...

I turned around just in time to see the bedroom door crash onto the floor in pieces. In fear, I turned back to the door in front of me, unlocked it, and ran out of the room.

"Oh, Lucy!" I heard Natsu shout. I slid into the living room, looking for a place to hide. Spotting the coat closet, I dove inside and closed the door, locking it as well.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!"

I sat in the eerie silence... Hoping that he wouldn't find-

_Found you..._

The door ripped open, revealing a crazy looking, pink haired dragon slayer.

"N-Natsu... Don't-" He dove down and grabbed me by the waist, putting me over his shoulder once again.

_Let's see.. What should I do with you?_

_**Be nice and let me go?**_

_Nah, too easy. I'd rather repeat the events of a few nights ago, y'know, when we officially were one._

_**Oh god, please no. I don't think my body is physically ready for that.**_

_Too bad._

I was tossed roughly onto the bed, Natsu hovering over me.

"I'm gonna have fun with you.." He said darkly before holding me down and kissing me harshly.

How do I always get myself in this situation?

* * *

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry I took so long to write this! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Back To Fairy Tail!

You wanna know the worst part? I actually enjoyed it...

_Of course you did, I mean, it is me after all._

I'm going to Hell...

_No you aren't. And if you are then I'll come and pick you up._

I rolled over in my sleep, pulling the covers around my body tighter, attempting to warm myself. I then kicked them off, getting too hot. The new heat caused me to roll again, stirring me from my much needed sleep. One eye cracked open, nothing. Then my other eye slowly opened as well, that's when I finally noticed. Yet again, our bed was on fire. I screamed at the top of my lungs and hopped off the bed. Sprinting to the closet, I pulled out one of the many fire extinguishers that stay there.

The amazing thing was, the entire time I was foaming the bed with icy cold foam, Natsu stayed asleep. It wasn't until I whacked him hard on the head that he woke up.

"Huh? Wh-what's going on?...What is this stuff?" He asked, sitting up and wiping some foam off his arm. He brought it up to his mouth, getting ready to taste it.

"Don't you idiot! It's probably poisonous!" I yelled, throwing the fire extinguisher onto the ground. Natsu froze and looked at me with surprise. Finally realize the situation, huh?

"L-Lucy... I'm sorry. I... I can't control it just yet but-" I groaned and stormed out of the room, grabbed a bag, marched back into the room and began packing up some clothes.

"Lucy... What are you doing? STOP!" Natsu shouted, jumping off the bed and trying to grab my bag from me.

"No! Natsu! You stop! This is the fifth time this week that you've lit the bed on fire, promised that you'd learn to control it and said that it won't happen again. I'm tired of trying to dodge all of your uncontrolable flames! I'm done! Come and get me when you really do learn..." I muttered the last part, shoving the last of my things into the bag before zipping it and walking away, leaving him standing there, sexy and shirtless, with a shocked expression on his beautiful face.

I whiped a tear that had slipped down my cheek. This really was too much to handle. I mean, any normal person would need a break after having to constantly jump into water or spray things with a fire extinguisher. It had been about two weeks since I found out about Natsu's new power. And literally _every _day there was something new and flammable that I had to dodge. And yes, the flaming bed was the most recent of those events.

Slamming closed the front door, I looked out at my open surroundings. Finally, I spotted the little pathway that lead to the nearest town. I did, of course, have to go through about ten minutes of forest before I got there, though. So, I headed towards the path.

Once I arrived at the town, I eyed all the signs for the train station. But since I couldn't find any signs, I had to ask around. When finally someone pointed me in the right direction. After I thanked him, I walked off in that direction. The entire time I was thinking of Natsu, especially why he didn't even come after me... I still would've left, but it would've told me that he truly does care...

_You think I don't care about you?_

Natsu's voice rang through my head, sadness and rejection obvious in his tone.

**_Sure feels like that..._**

_Lucy! Don't... don't ever think that! Come back home, please.._

_**No.**_

_Then I'm coming to get you._

**_Natsu, don't. I need time.._**

_From what? I swear that this time I will control it!_

**_You have been saying that for two weeks, Natsu. I am having a lot of trouble believing you now._**

_Please... Or you will regret leaving. Trust me, it's another part of our bond. And I don't understand what's so bad! You are immune to fire like me, so what's the problem?_

**_Having to buy a new bed everyday... And it's really stressful! Y'know! The thought that you may have nowhere to go if your husband accidentally burns down your house!_**

_Well, I'm not gay, so I wouldn't know... But Lucy, I won't burn down the house! Please... Just-_

**_No. Goodbye Natsu..._**

_Lucy, wait don't-_

I then mentally shut him out. I had figured out how to finally. I walked over to the train ticket booth, asked the man for the next train to Fairy Tail, and then waited patiently for the train. About twenty minutes passed of me just sitting there, thinking, until my train finally arrived. After I boarded, I went into the singles booth, that way I could be alone just incase Natsu got in my head again. Which I am trying really hard to prevent.

I guess I didn't do a very good job because I had a dream about him. I was really tired, y'know, after being rudely awakened from my sleep by being on fire. Not fun...

What awoke me from my precious slumber was the loud voice of the conductor.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Magnolia train station in a few minutes. Please pack up your things, throw away your garbage, and prepare to un-board. Thank you for traveling with us." He kind of sounded like a flight attendant. Like, how they say 'Thank you for flying with us.'... Hm.. I pulled my bag down from the rack above my seat and threw away (into the small, convient trash can they had available) the Sour Patch Kids wrapper I had. Settling back into my seat, I waited, excitement for seeing my friends again building up in my stomach.

When the bell rang, signaling the train stopping and telling passengers they could exit, I bolted out of my seat and ran down the aisles, trying to get to the door as fast as possible. Stepping off the steam engine, I sighed, breathing in the Magnolian air once again. It felt good to be home.

Not even bothering to drop my bags off at my house, I almost sprinted towards the guild, too excited for my own good. I guess you never notice how much you miss something until your actually back with it! Thank god Fairy Tail was only about a ten minute walk from the train station. If it were any further I might have died from exauhstion.

As usual, the doors were wide open, as if accepting me back immediately, which is exactly what I felt.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

All the Fairy Tail guild members turned to the doorway, eyes wide and some filled with tears. Everyone had giant smiles plastered on their once depressed faces. The first one to react was Juvia.

"Luuuuuuuccyyyyyyy!" She cried, waterfalls pouring from her eyes. She leaped into the air and landed right in front of the blonde, still crying madly. She squeezed the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were gone! I thought Juvia would have to find a new enemy!" She whined, still hugging her friend. Lucy laughed, hugging back before getting extremely uncomfortable and trying to pry the girl off. Not too long after, everyone was crowded around her, laughing and hugging her.

"We thought you were gone for good!" Levy said, looking to the side. Lucy smiled before reassuring her friend.

"You can't get rid of me that easily.." Levy smiled, hugging Lucy once again.

"To celebrate Lucy's return," Erza shouted to everyone, standing atop one of the tables. "We will all eat cake!" She finished. For a moment everyone went silent, before cheers broke out among them. Cake meant partying without having to worry about Erza, that meant drinking, fighting, and basically going all out.

A few minutes passed of continuous happiness, until Gajeel, being Gajeel, ruined it. "Oi! Blondie, what did the kid do to 'ya exactly?" He asked, folding his arms, which just so happened to catch Levy and squeeze her until she almost popped. "Ga-Gajeel... Can't b-breath." She gasped out, trying to pry his arms off. He grunted before releasing her slightly. No one really payed anymore attention, for they were used to him making these moves as if they weren't completely weird and unexpected to the guild members. Levy sighed, relaxing a little.

"Well," Lucy avoided the gazes of her friends who were all sitting in a perfect line in front of her. Feeling uncomfortable, she sat down as well.

And so, her story began. She explained all of the events, except the actual mating part. But she did talk about Natsu and his new power, why she left, what the bond is doing to her and all that good stuff. Once she was finished only about twenty percent of the guild members were asleep, one of them being Gajeel because he already knew about most of it.

"Oh, Lucy. I'm so sorry!" Mirajane shouted, holding Lucy's hands together with her own.

"But I'm almost positive that Natsu loves you and is trying his hardest to control himself... So how was the 'mating' part? I'm dying to know!"

_Ha! ... Almost Positive? What the hell Mira? Of course I'm trying and of course I love her!_

_**...**  
_

_****_"Uh, I'd rather not have to explain that because it's personal and makes me uncomfortable thinking about it.." Lucy said, quickly pulling her hands out of Mirajane's grasp. Mira simply nodded, an evil smile on her face.

"Okay, I understand." She told Lucy, before leaning in and whispering. "But if you wanna talk you know I'm here, 'Kay?"

The blonde backed away slowly, nodding with a creepy, scared grin on her face before taking off towards Erza and Levy.

"Lucy! Want some?" Erza slid her plate over to Lucy, who shook her head and slid it back. Levy laughed before beginning her own questions.

"So, are you going to go back to Natsu anytime soon? If you are, please give us some warning this time. I don't think I can handle my best friend suddenly disappearing again." Lucy smiled before going into thought about the question. She truly didn't know herself whether she would go back or not.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

****"Um, well, I'm not-"

_Lucy... Say you don't want to come back and see what I'll do..._

__Even in my head I could tell that Natsu was beyond pissed. Levy looked at me weirdly, wondering why I had stopped talking.

"Sorry, I'm not planning to go back anytime soon. I need a break from everything and being with him right now doesn't seem like the best idea for me." I told her, Levy simply nodded in return.

Just then the guild doors flew open with immense force. I heard an angry growl just as flames erupted throughout the building. Nothing was being damaged, though. But I knew that you shouldn't touch it when Gray began to curse because he tripped into the fire and was pretty burnt... Typical.

"Lucy!" The angry voice screamed, storming into the guild. People were going crazy trying to extinguish the fires that were all around. Erza swallowed her last bite of cake before standing in front of me, sword drawn.

"I was waiting for him to show up." She muttered almost in inaudibly to herself. That's when I finally noticed who this angry person was.

"Natsu..." I growled, storming past Erza. I stopped right before him, glaring with all the force I had. He smirked darkly, before reaching out to grab me. Everything that happened after that was all a blur. I remember that I was extremely angry and that Natsu was trying to get me back. Also that none of the guild was damaged but a few people were burnt and not happy. When I finally came back to reality, Natsu was lying unconscious in front of me and everyone else was staring wide eyed.

"What?" I questioned innocently. I honestly had no idea what was going on. Levy walked up next to me, never taking her eyes off Natsu.

"L-Lucy.. I think you should attend anger management with Gajeel on Wednesdays... You went a little too far." She whispered, turning her gaze to me. I cocked my head to the side, still hopelessly confused.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Nice, Lucy! I didn't know you had it in 'ya!" Gray shouted, his entire left arm wrapped in a bandage.

"Okay, I'm confused! What the hell did I do and why is Natsu unconscious?"

"You don't remember? Woah, you must've been _really_ pissed. Well, you stormed over to Natsu right as he came in. When he tried to grab you you socked him in the face, _hard._ And now, well, you can figure out the rest." Gray told me, playfully nudging me. I stared at him like he was crazy. Why so playful all of the sudden? Is it because your best friend is knocked out in front of you or something?

Isn't it wonderful? Now everyone's going to think I'm some crazy chick who has no control over herself. Great.

* * *

**The next day...**

****Here I am, sitting next to Natsu waiting for him to wake up. It's been a day since the 'accident' and he still hasn't woken up yet. I'm getting kind of worried, maybe I punched him too hard?

_Maybe? That fucking hurt, Lucy._

_**Hey! You're alive! Now go home.**  
_

_****Wow, I just woke up and you're already telling me to leave? Even after you almost killed me?_

_**Yes.**  
_

_****_Natsu stirred beside me before slowly sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed he was in. We were currently in the Infirmary of Fairy Tail. It's not big, but it sure has comfy beds.

When Natsu looked up at me, I couldn't help but look away, feeling slightly ashamed for running off. But that's when I remembered how he basically broke down the guild doors, injured a few of our friends, and then tried to once again kidnap me!

"What the hell, Natsu!" I shouted, standing out of my chair to glare at him. When he stood up as well, I sat back down. I hate it when he does that. He knows I don't like it when I'm trying to make a point and he intimidates me with his height. It's not my fault I'm short..

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't stand that you ran off and tried to stay away from me! Your own husband and mate!" He yelled, causing me to sink back into my chair.

"Don't say mate, it makes me feel like an animal.." I muttered, avoiding his harsh stare. He scoffed loudly.

"Lucy, if I have to use force to get you back home, I will."

"Why do you want me back so badly? Why can't I just have some time away from you? I really wanna know, Natsu! It seems like you're some kind of obsessive stalker or something! I need some alone time to sort out my shit before I start thinking about whether my decision to be with you was a good or bad one!" I screamed, rage flowing throughout my body. I was so mad and I didn't know why. But that anger soon turned to regret when Natsu looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Fine. You want some alone time. Well then you can have it. I'm going. And don't bother to look for me because I know you don't care." He whispered before leaving me alone in the room, regretting everything I had just said. I'm not denying the fact that I do need time away from him, but I didn't mean what I had said about not wanting to be with him. That was just me overreacting and mixing up the words.

For the rest of the day I was inside that room, crying and hoping that he would hear what I was trying to tell him. But every time I did, there was no answer. I felt completely rejected and hated. Never, not once had Natsu ever ignored me to this extent. Somehow, I would get him to reply to me and we would make up, but I couldn't do that now.

In the midst of my sorrow, Erza burst through the door, a frantic look on her face. "Lucy!" She called. I looked up, attempting to wipe away all my tears.

"It's Natsu... Something has happened." Erza said, worry streaking across her features. My eyes widened before I ran out of the room and downstairs where everything was in chaos. Occasionally I would hear shouts.

"We need to hurry and help him!"

"Damn him, he better be okay!"

"Get Lucy! She'll knock the guy unconscious for us!"

I stopped for a moment at that last one... Seriously? Whatever.

Running out the backdoor where everyone else was running out, the light blinded me for a minute before I finally was able to see what was going on. Natsu was locked in battle with an unknown man, I'm guessing the man everyone wanted me to knock out...

The two were almost invisible they were fighting so fast. The only way you could tell which one was which was because Natsu was, of course, on fire. But that's when I realized it,

Natsu was losing.

* * *

**There! I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I was camping for a week and was out of internet and cell phone service. When I got back I checked me email and had at least 70 emails about favoriting and story alerts! I was so happy and shocked! Again, sorry I didn't update sooner. So, the next chapter will be up very quickly, I promise! I just have to go through the editing process first!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Only Lucy Can Do That!

I watched the battle before me with wide eyes. I was trying to think of what I should do, but nothing came to mind. If Natsu is losing, what can I do? Die? I'd rather not, thank you very much. I could ask Erza, but she's way ahead of me. She's actually already forming a battle squad to intervene.

I gasped in fear and anger when Natsu got punched in the face and was sent flying to the ground. Instinctively, I ran over to him and helped him up. I turned and glared at the laughing man with the mask. He was standing about twenty feet from us and was keeled over. I growled and let go of Natsu. He fell back onto the ground with a thud, but I didn't care at the moment. The man saw me and stopped laughing.

"What are you gonna do, girly? Spray me with perfume? Ahahaha!" He asked mockingly. I smirked darkly, stopping a few inches from his face.

"You're gonna wish that's what I did when I'm done with you." I whispered before slamming my fist into his gut. He flew backwards and landed hard on the dirt. I stalked over over and glared.

"I'm the only one who gets to beat the shit out of Natsu, you got that?" I screamed, crushing the man's hand under my foot. He hollered out in pain and tried to pull back his hand. I bent over and picked him up by his collar, setting him back onto his feet. Then, I uppercut him and sent him flying upwards.

I continued to beat the shit out him while Erza helped Natsu get up and Wendy healed him. The entire time I failed to notice that my hands had caught on fire. But I finally did notice when I was finished throwing punches at him and his clothes were burnt.

I screamed and shook my hands wildly, trying to extinguish the fire.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

The masked man stood up and limped over to stand behind Lucy. He began to whisper words and his hands began to glow with a purple light. He drew his hand back, ready to slam it into the blonde's back. But he was stopped short when one of Lucy's flaming hands flew out towards him, connecting with his jaw. The purple glow disappeared and he fell onto his back, a new burn mark on his chin.

Lucy turned around at the feeling of her hand hitting something. She saw the man laying behind her, unconscious. She turned back to her friends, who were staring at her with wide eyes. A smile broke out onto her face and she raised her flaming arms into the air.

"Whoo!" She shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone else smiled as well before joining her in her cheering. Natsu was sitting on the ground with a bandage around his head and shoulder. He had on his signature smile and was watching his wife with happiness.

"Yeah! Lucy!" He shouted trying to stand up. Lucy smiled brightly over at him before entering a conversation with Levy. Natsu shakily stood up and hobbled over to her. When he reached the two girls, his legs gave out and he collapsed. Lucy reached out and caught him before he could reach the ground. She pulled him up to rest on her shoulder.

"Alright, Levy. I think it's time we went home. But I'll be sure to visit!" Lucy said, before heading out of the guild, Natsu still leaning on her shoulder.

_I love you, Lucy.. You know that, right?_

**_Yes... And, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. _**

_It's all good. I know it must've been weird because you're not as used to everything as I am._

A smile crept onto Lucy's face as she dragged the boy along to the train station.

Once the two were back at the house, Natsu went back to his old ways.

"So... How about a shower?" He smirked, causing Lucy to shake her head and sigh.

"No, Natsu. You need the shower more than I do. And, you're not in any condition to be messing around with me... Because I could punch you without hesitation." Lucy smiled innocently before disappearing into the kitchen and preparing herself some lunch. Natsu pouted his way into the bathroom and showered in sadness. When he was finished, he was greeted by the delightful smell of food. Instinctively, he ran out of the bathroom, naked, and into the kitchen.

A horrible choking sound came out of Lucy's throat as she accidentally inhaled some of her food. She spit out her mouthful and grabbed her throat. Occasionally she would punch her chest in an attempt to stop her choking. Finally realizing the situation, Natsu ran over to Lucy and performed the Heimlich maneuver. After a few seconds, Lucy regained oxygen and a normal breathing pattern.

"What," She gasped. "The hell. I could've died! Go put some pants on!" Lucy screamed, dumping the rest of her lunch into the trash. Talk about losing your appetite...

Reluctantly, Natsu walked into their room and slid on some boxers and shorts. When he came back out, Lucy was in the shower.

_Why didn't you make me food? Now I'll have to punish you.._

A loud thumping sound came from the bathroom, followed by a scream.

Meanwhile, in the shower...

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

My foot slid out from under me at that same moment and I screamed as I fell to the hard shower floor. Damn you Natsu... Grabbing my sore butt, I groaned and stood back up.

"Natsu!" I yelled, rage flowing through me. I heard a small chuckle before the bathroom door slammed open.

"Yes, my love?"

I couldn't be more angry... Not only had he made me fall on my ass, but he also decided that it was okay to walk in on me showering. Y'know, we have a glass shower door? I'm lucky it was slightly foggy, or else I'm pretty sure his 'inner animal' (as Natsu says) would've taken over yet again. And let me tell you, he's really the only one who enjoys those moments.

Okay... I do too... A little..

_Then let's have one of those moments right now._

**_Yee-no._**

_You were about to say yes, so I'll take it as one._

My shower door yanked open, revealing a smirking Natsu. I squealed and covered my naked-self. He only smirked more (if possible) and leaned in. After he picked me up, against my will for your information, he tossed me onto the bed.

How do I always end up in these situations?

_Because you're sexy._

Oh yeah..


	4. Captured

**Lucy...**

I rolled over lazily in my bed and tried to once again, fall asleep. But of course, it wasn't working. So, in complete sadness, I slid out of my comfortable sheets and drug myself into the kitchen.

After realizing that eating wasn't helping, I plopped onto the couch to watch some TV. That's when I noticed Natsu wasn't awake yet. I should've been used to being up first, but it was already noon and he wasn't up training or something. Weird... Sighing, I stood up off the couch and walked into the bedroom once again, eyeing the bed for the usual 'Natsu Hiding His Face Under The Sheets' lump. But when I saw nothing except an empty bed, I began to worry.

"Natsu?" I called, looking around. When he didn't answer I groaned and looked out the window.

Yep, there he is. Burning down tress and smashing boulders... Typical.

After shaking my head in disappointment, I went back to watching TV. And that was when I was blessed with sleep.

**Natsu...**

I had been training for about two hours when I decided I needed some food. The only progress I had made was being able to not sleep-ignite (as Lucy likes to call it). Which means she is somewhat comfortable sharing a bed with me again. Walking inside, I noticed the TV was on, but Lucy was nowhere in sight.

"Lucy? Can you make me some lunch please?" I yelled, waiting for a reply. When I didn't get one, I came to the conclusion she was in the bathroom, or still asleep... or ignoring me. Either of those three were entirely possible. So, I waited... and waited... and waited. Before I finally decided that I'd have to make my own sandwich.

Another good thirty minutes passed of me eating and staring at the mess I'd made when I remembered that Lucy was not talking to me.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong last night, Lucy!" I shouted, a small grin crawling onto my face. Damn that was a fun time... Heh.

Standing, I walked into the bedroom and found nothing. The bathroom door was wide open and the light was off. No one...

Shit.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" I frantically searched the house, trying to find her. When I stopped at the couch, a new scent filled my nose. Someone was there... And they took Lucy.

_Lucy! Where are you?_

**_Mmmf-ghakefmmgj!_**

_Okay, try and think straight. Just because your mouth is covered doesn't mean you can't think._

**_...Right. Natsu! I have no clue where I am! All I remember is falling asleep and the next thing I know, I'm in a dark room with my hands and feet tied and my mouth covered!_**

_Did you see anyone?_

**_No! Just help me goddammit!_**

Now, usually I would track by scent. But the thing was, this person smelled so strongly that it completely masked Lucy's. She may be my mate and have a stronger smell than most, but this guy was good. So, I followed the trail he left behind.

Smashing through my front door, I ran until I reached the forest line, where the smell suddenly vanished.

"Shit.." I muttered, looking around for any sign.

"Looking for something?!" A man shouted. I looked up and saw a thin, pale man with large sunglasses and a pointy hat on. Ha... gnome.

"Who are you!?" I yelled, my entire body beginning to heat up. No, not right now! I can't be-... too late. My body lit up in bright orange and yellow flames while the plants and ground below me began to shrivel and burn. The fire grew higher until it was at least ten feet above me. It's heat was immense, causing the nearest tree to turn brown and black.

"I don't know... Who am I? But what I do know is where your girlfriend went." The man sent me an evil grin. I glared while my anger and fire began to grow. I could tell he was afraid, but he only moved away a little.

"Calm down, Natsooey." He put his hands out in front of him.

"It's Natsu! And what have you done with Lucy, you bastard!?"

"I'll tell you where the blondie is, but you have to give me something in return." Again, with the creepy grin.

"How about I kill you?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Well then, you'll never find Lucify."

"Lucy, dipshit.. And okay fine! How about this, you tell me where Lucy is, and I let you live. For a few minutes." I said, smiling innocently.

"No. I don't like that idea." He muttered, glaring at me. Shaking my head, I used one of my newest abilities... speed. Basically, I teleported to stand on the branch right in front of him.

"That's too bad," I hissed. "Because I do."

I grabbed the man by the collar, and held him high into the air. His expression turned from determined to fearful in a second. His wrist flew out and stopped in front of my eyes. I examined the watch.

"If you kill me, there will be no one to stop the explosives that will go off in two hours! Just ask your girlfriend, they are sitting directly in front of her!"

**_Natsu! Why are there boxes with a timer and dynamite strapped to them?_**

_Oh, Lucy..._

"Disable them! Now!" I roared, fisting his black jacket tighter. He made a small choking noise before shaking his head wildly.

"I can't! Not from here anyways! And I won't until you give me what I want!" He shouted, while his jacket began to burn and crumble off his body. A strangled cry made it's way to my ears before I let go. He fell towards the ground and connected with a loud thump before scrambling to his feet and taking off. I easily hopped off the tree, the fire engulfing me growing more.

"What the hell do you want with Lucy and I?!" I screamed, easily catching up. Yanking the man backwards, he flew into a nearby tree trunk and slumped to the ground.

"Y-you're power. That's what I want. You don't deserve something so immense! Do you know how easily someone could take over the world with that power?!" I froze for a second, thinking about his words. Take over the world? This power isn't that fun to try and use. It's hard!

"And why do you think that I would give my power to you!?" I asked, stalking towards him.

"Because! I've researched your kind! I found that if a dragon slayer and/or dragon has mated, they will die without their mates! So, when your little girlfriend is burning in that explosion, you will burn as well! Give me your power willingly, or I will have to extract it from your dead body!"

My eyes widened and I stopped dead in my tracks. That's when I remembered all that Igneel explained to me about mating.

It was true... I would die if Lucy died. Our purpose in life would be gone.

With that, anger flared up yet again inside me. I was one hundred times more mad than before.

"Take me to Lucy! Or I will kill you right here, right now, and disable the damn explosives by myself!" I screamed, smashing down the tree he was leaning against. His body was shaking wildly.

"No. It will take three hours at the least by foot! The only way to get there is with your speed! And I will not tell you the location!"

**Lucy...**

About an hour had passed since the last time I had talked to Natsu. I peered over at the timer in front of me that read '3 Minutes'...OH SHIT! That's a bomb!

I began to struggle and fight against my restraints. How did I just notice that the huge set up before me was a bomb?! The rope tying my feet together snapped and I immediately stood up and tried to snap the rope on my wrists, but it would'nt budge. So, I just ran straight towards the door. Only to find the damn thing locked. Backing up about ten feet, I charged at the door and slammed by shoulder against the wood. A small crack formed in the center. So I did it again. And again.

_Beeeep!_

One minute left. Well, it's time to accept the fact that I'm going to die. With one last slam onto the door, I slid down onto the ground. For some odd reason, I wasn't crying. I was, of course, scared as hell, but there were no tears.

_5..._

Goodbye, cruel, cruel world.

_4..._

I know you hate me.

_3..._

Don't let Happy touch my stuff.

_2..._

Make sure Natsu knows that I love him.

_1..._

I braced myself for the burning sensation. When all I felt was a small heat wave, I cracked open an eyelid and scream and the fire engulfing me.

"Mmmmmmmmmf!" My muffled shout came out. It took about a minute to remember that I was now immune to fire. Ha! Damn, I love Natsu.

_Lucy!_

**_Yes?_**

_I'm so sorry I couldn't-... wait, you're alive?_

**_It's a bomb... you know, fire and stuff? And who did I marry?_**

_Me.. but... Oooh._

The door flew open and tossed me across the room. I glared at the person in the doorway through the thick smoke.

"How in hell are you alive?!" A new skinny, pale gnome shouted from the doorway. Oh wait, he's a human...

"Ummf ummune fooo pire!" Damn duct tape.

"You're what?" He walked over and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. After the stinging when away, I re-said my sentence.

"I am immune to fire." His mouth formed an 'O'. Loser. Just then, Natsu shoved the man onto the ground and ran over to me. His body was steaming and a nasty glare was plastered on his face. He stood before me and scowled before crushing me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry.." He whispered, burying his face into my neck. I smiled and hugged him back.

"It's okay."

"I hope you both know that I'm not the only one after your power, Natsooey. Lucify is in great danger now that the word is out about your strength."


	5. Once Again Captured

**LUCY**

After locking up the evil man, Natsu and I returned to our home. A good few days passed with no interesting things happening. The ablaze bed surprises were over, and so far Natsu seemed to have good control over his power. I guess there was only one bad part to the week.

Everyday, I was asked to be kidnapped.

For example:A knock on our door shot Natsu and I out of bed. We trudged to the door and pried it open to reveal a short and chubby man with a goatee and mustache staring at us. He put on a 'nice' smile and tilted his

head to the side.

"Mrs. Heartf-" Natsu coughed dramatically. The man stopped and quirked an eyebrow before realization hit him.

"My apologies. Mrs. Dragneel, I was wondering if I could possibly... borrow you for a few days?"

Talk about awkward. I just stood there and stared at him while Natsu was laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, trying not to fall asleep. Chubby man sighed and scratched his bald head before continuing.

"I need to kidnap you. My boss' orders. So, can I?"

After that I slammed the door in his face and went back to sleep. Occurrences like that happened about three times after. What kind of villains are they? The kind ones? Wow, Happy is more intimidating. And THAT'S saying something.

I was sitting on the couch, the TV blaring in front of me. But, being me, I was paying no attention. The elegant rug was far more interesting. Natsu had gone to the guild to talk to Makarov about something. I had no interest what so ever, so I just stayed home. He had made it pretty obvious I could survive just about anyhting now. So if the house blew up I'd be totally fine! No mental injuries or anything...

_**At least try and stay sane while I'm gone.**_

_Fine..._

Another knock sounded at the door. Groaning, I shoved a pillow over my face.

"Go away!" I screamed, slumping onto the cushions behind me. The knock rang through the house again, but more aggressive this time. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the door. After pulling it open, reluctantly, I eyed the handsome man before me.

"Why, hello there." I smirked, leaning against the door frame and acting cool. What? Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't be sexy for others.

_**Yes it does...**_

The man showed off a gorgeous smirk himself before clearing his throat.

"Hello, lovely. I am Sting Eucliffe, head of Sabertooth real estate. From the information I have gathered, this house does not show up on our records. Therefor, you are violating the no trespassing law and I am going to have to ask you to leave now and pay for the land you are trespassing on at a later date. Now, if you'll come with me-"

As he was reaching for my arm, I stepped back and glared.

"Now, you may be hot. But I'm not stupid. We get the bill for this house from Magnolia Real Estate, not Sabertooth. And also, I know who you are. The famous White Dragon Slayer, Sting. You're the dumb fuck who thinks he can replace my husband." I stepped closer to his now pale face that had a look of shock plastered on. Our faces were inches apart.

"Let me tell you this, buddy," I poked his chest, causing him to wince and stumble backwards. It was then I noticed my hand was engulfed in flames.. again. But I continued to advance towards him. His determined expression turned to fearful and shocked in a second, and we was trying to keep a safe distance away.

"I want you off of this land in the next five minutes or else. You will not accuse me or Natsu of anything, especially at this time. He is way better than you'll ever be, got that? Now, get your pathetic ass out of my sight now, or else I will find your little organization, and I will fucking kill you all."

_**You tell him, Lucy.**_

It helped that I also happened to be on my period at the time. Weird, I know. But hey, he was pissing me off.

Once he scurried out of sight, I was about to close the door when something wrapped around my legs. I peered down and noticed an almost transparent shadow winding up my calf. Screeching, I jumped, but it only followed me.

"Hello, Lucy." A dark voice echoed. I stopped squirming and looked around.

"Who are you?!" I shouted as the shadow wound further around me. The mark Natsu had given me began to burn harshly. I winced and grabbed my side.

_**Hold on, Lucy. I'm coming!**_

_I'll try..._

The burning became intense, though. I almost screamed, especially when I was engulfed in flames. The shadow seemed effected as well and retracted quickly. Taking off out the door, I ran towards the path that lead to town. I'd have to meet Natsu half way.

Yes... My death threats are empty. So empty, in fact, that it impresses me. The flames had died out after a few minutes but the searing pain in my side never left. That's the downside to it. But before I could touch the pavement, the shadow wrapped around my entire boy tightly. I couldn't even scream before it was covering my mouth. I know, weird how I can't scream through a shadow... Don't ask.

But hope rose in me as I saw the all to familiar head of bright pink hair racing towards me. His face was etched with concern and determination. I attempted to reach out, but I couldn't. My body was being pulled back into the forest, towards a dark figure that I could not make out.

"Rogue!" Natsu screamed, launching at me. The last thing I heard was a dark chuckle before it all went black.

**Sorry it's so short! I don't have much inspiration... unfortunately. And school is being a bitch. So I'm sorry.**


	6. What They Really Want

**LUCY'S POV**

Everything went black around me, while I tried to reach out and grab Natsu. But an almost invisible force was holding me back. When the room lit up again, I wasn't in town. I was in an old room with stone walls. There was a bed in the corner, and a nightstand sat beside it. Everything was silent and I was completely alone. My hand instictively went for my keys, which luckily were still attatched to my waistband. I grabbed Loke's key and attempted to summon him, only to have nothing happen. The walls flashed slightly and script magic faded into view.

"Lucy Heart- I mean Dragneel." The voice of Sting Eucliffe rang through the stone room. I looked around frantically, not seeing anyone.

"Why am I here?!" I shouted, continuing to eye the room. Suddenly, I saw the shadows in the room bend and twist before a large black mass began to form. The air became thicker while a silohette grew from the darkness. Soon enough, a man with dark, shaggy hair was glaring at me from the same corner. I immediately reconized him as Rogue, Sting's partner. A smirk grew on his face as he approached me. I backed up, but connected with the cold, hard wall behind me.

"You're an attractive one..." Rogue whispered, caging me against the wall with his arms. I tried my best not to kick him in the crotch. He may be good looking but he sure as hell doesn't compare to Natsu.

That's when I realized I was unable to talk to Natsu.

"That's a very powerful script magic you've got protecting this room." I commented while looking for a way to get Rogue off of me.

"Now, get off me." I growled, deciding to force him off. I shoved him roughly, which thankfully caused him to stumble backwards. I stepped away from him and went to sit on the bed.

"Why am I here?" I asked again. Rogue just watched me from the wall he was leaning up against. About a foot away from his body, the wall began to shimmer and ripple, before Sting himself stepped in.

Oh joy...

"The same reason you've been the number one subject for kidnapping in the last week. Because of Natsu." Sting smirked evilly before walking towards me. I glared at him and stood up, marching to the opposite side of the room.

"You guys are Dragon Slayers, too. So why would you want Natsu's power?"

"Actually, we don't want his power. We just want him out of the way. And once we're finished with him, we'll sell his body to someone who does want that power. 'Cause we know that any normal wizard that hasn't been trained by a dragon can't handle that power, so they'll end up dead the minute they're exposed to it." Rogue chuckled while Stong continued to grin at their plan.

"So this is all for an ego boost?!" I shouted, trying to control the anger that was boiling up inside of me. I wanted so badly to pound these jerks into the concrete, but I was powerless against them both.

Rogue chuckled again. "I guess you could say that."

Then without thinking, my fist connected with the Shadow Dragon Slayer's jaw, sending his head back into the hard wall behind him. Sting was immediately in front of me, pressing me hard against the wall.

"I'd watch it. Remember that when you die, your precious Natsu dies too. Don't think we won't take the easy way out to kill him if we have to." Sting warned, holding my wrists tightly to the wall. Rogue was holding his jaw behind Sting, while sending me a harsh glare.

"Lets go, Sting." Rogue mumbled, walking through the wall. Sting smirked before quickly sinking his teeth into my neck. A scream tore out of my throat as a seering pain ran through my body. I fell to the floor, grabbing my neck. Sting laughed darkly before leaving me alone.

My vision became blurry while the pain got worse. That's when I heard him, faintly.

_Lucy?! Lucy what's going on?! Where are you?! LUCY!_

And everything went black.

**NATSU...**

Natsu was furious beyond comprehension. He had somehow made it to the guild, only to break down and start screaming. He had smashed and demolished most of the tables and chairs in the guild. No one had tried to stop him, though.

Once he had finally calmed down enough, Erza asked what was going on. That only seemed to add fuel to the fire, though.

"Those bastards took Lucy..." Natsu growled, gripping the wood of the bar in front of him. The wood began to split under his tight grip.

"Who?" Erza asked, looking him dead in the eye, while her own fury began to rise.

"Rogue and Sting..." Those two names were enough for the whole guild to errupt in chaos. Makarov was shouting orders to different teams, who would be on search for Lucy. Erza was planning on how she would torture the Dragon Slayers once she got ahold of them. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Natsu would lead the search parties, starting from where she had disappeared.

A little bit of hope began to rise in Natsu.

Until a sharp pain in his neck sent him to his knees. Wendy was by him immediately, asking what was wrong. But all of the noise around him seemed to fade away as Lucy's scream filled his head. His eyes were wide and his fists were clenched.

And not once in his life had he tried so hard to contact her. Somehow, he just had to figure out what was hurting his mate so he could kill the nuisance.

When all he heard was silence, panic began to rush through his body.

"I have to find her..." He muttered, struggling to stand on his feet. Wendy took a few small steps back and looked at him with sorrow.

He burst out of the guild doors, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy all behind him. Erza, Gray, Juvia and Team Shadow Gear were after them. The entire guild of Fairy Tail rushed through the tight streets of Magnolia towards the train station.

After cramming into the small train car, everything went silent. The members were pressed up against one another, and breathing was hard.

"Probably not one of our best ideas." Gray commented, his face squished against the window. Erza groaned beside him. The train pulled out from the station, and on cue, four loud thumps sounded from the end of the car. Everyone turned their necks to see the Dragon Slayers all on the ground, groaning in discomfort.

"Never fails..." Makarov said, sitting on Natsu's back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the lengendary Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail." Mira added, a dissapointed smile growing on her lips. Everyone chuckled before it went silent again.

After the terrible train ride, the guild members flooded into the streets of the small town where Lucy had been taken. Natsu brought everyone to the spot where Rogue had captured her.

Master Makarov once again began to send out orders to the teams. Soon enough, all the teams had departed except for the HQ team and Natsu's.

Warren was to keep in touch with everyone, and so was Cana. Makao was head of HQ defense, just incase someone decided to attack.

"Got it!" Wendy shouted. Everyone turned their eyes to her. Wendy's eyes were closed in concentration, but she looked determined.

"It's faint, but I can smell where Sting had left."

The team headed off in the direction of Sting's scent, which began to grow stronger and stronger. They followed it until they arrived at a large metal gateway, where the Sabertooth guild logo was proudly displayed. In front of the gate, stood their obstacle.

The entire guild, itself.

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it a little more dark... obviously THAT didn't work..**


	7. The Horrible Truth

Lucy groaned as she sat up and leaned against the cold stone wall. Her hand instinctively reached for her aching forehead, desperately trying to sooth the throbbing pain. Just then, the pain shifted to her neck, and the memory of Sting plunging his canines into her neck returned. Lucy's eyes widened as she shot off the floor and scurried to the bed, seeking its comfort. Unfortunately for the blonde, it was just as comfortable as the floor.

The girl sat there for what felt like hours in the dim lit room, scrunched in a ball. Multiple escape plans were forming in her head, but all of them ended the same... death. 'Well, most likely.' She thought, because her captors had made it pretty clear that any escape efforts were not going to go without punishment.

As the terrifying thought crossed Lucy's mind, a loud crashing sound came from above her. She shot up off the bed and eyed the ceiling, waiting for another sound. And as she predicted, it came. A few tiny rocks and dust fell down, causing Lucy to panic slightly. The sound came again, and again, getting louder and louder. It seemed as if someone was hitting the same spot. Her concentration on sticking to the wall and watching the ceiling was interrupted by the burning sensation in her stomach. Lucy hissed in pain and lifted up her shirt to find the almost forgotten mark of the dragon blazing a bright orange and red.

The light that was emitting from the mark bathed the girl's body in a golden glow, as well as a small space on the floor in front of her.

"Natsu..." She whispered, pulling her shirt back down. As if hearing her whispers, the ceiling collapsed with a loud crash. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut to shield from the dust that flowed throughout the room. When she did manage to open her eyes, a tall silhouette was walking towards her. But the sight of blonde hair caused a scream to tear from the girl's throat. Her eyes squeezed closed once again as the man picked her up.

"Shut it! Gah, annoying!" A familiar voice grunted, before leaping out of the hole with Lucy in his arms. When Lucy's eyes adjusted to the new light, she saw the face of Laxus glaring around the room. Just then, she was ripped from the man's arms and held into the chest of the one she missed the most.

Tears streamed violently down her face as the pink haired dragon slayer embraced her. "It's okay, Lucy..." In an instant, they weren't in the collapsed guild hall of Sabertooth, but in their home, lying on the bed.

The couple stayed like that for hours, and for once in a few days, Lucy was able to get some sleep.

When she woke up, Natsu was looking at her with troubled eyes. "What?" She asked, sitting up. The dragon slayer shook his head and wrapped his arms firmly around his blonde mate. His lips crashed onto hers in a needy kiss, which Lucy gladly responded to.

_I've missed this so much..._

Natsu smirked slightly before grabbing Lucy's hips and sliding her down onto her back. He rested on his knees and elbows above the girl and continued to kiss her. All of the emotions that had built up between the couple were poured out in that single kiss. The fear, the anger, and most of all, the longing. The longing to see one another, and to be together like they were before.

The pink haired boys hand traced down Lucy's side, before resting on her waist. Natsu pulled away and rested his forehead against Lucy's. His eyes were downcast towards her legs before he looked up with a smirk. The all too familiar lust filled gaze that he gave the blonde made her laugh slightly. Natsu's smirk grew before his lips crashed onto hers once again. Just then, Lucy's eyes widened and she tore her lips away. Her hand grasped at her neck as she bit her lip from the pain that overcame her senses.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Natsu asked frantically, his eyes wide with fear. Lucy continued to grab at the bite mark on her neck as if she wanted to peel the part of skin off.

"Aah!" She screamed, her back arching off the bed. Within the next second, her body collapsed back onto the bed and her breathing became rough.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, removing the now unconscious girls hand from her neck. At the sight of the red and irritated mark, Natsu's eyes flared with anger. He picked up Lucy's out cold body and kicked open the front door.

**At the guild...**

Natsu stormed through the front door of the guild, flames engulfing his body. Everyone stared at him oddly before they saw the unconscious girl in his arms. Wendy rushed over and told Natsu to follow her. The angered dragon slayer followed the small girl up to the second floor and into a small room. His flames had died down and he set Lucy on the bed, but his hand never left hers.

"She was bitten..." Natsu muttered, pointing to the mark on Lucy's neck. Wendy stared at it in shock before she reached out and touched the bite. A low and almost inaudible growl escaped Natsu's throat as he stood off his chair in a threatening manner. Wendy turned her gaze to the man beside her and retracted her hand when she realized his anger was directed at her. The small girl stood up slowly and left the room. When she returned, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel were following her.

Natsu was sitting down once again and staring at Lucy's face with worry. Upon the intrusion, his head snapped towards the three that were approaching him. Wendy resumed her place beside Lucy and watched in sadness at what had to be done.

"No! Let go of me!" Natsu screamed, thrashing wildly, trying to escape the hold of his guild mates. Erza looked down before motioning for Gajeel and Laxus to follow her. The door slammed closed and Natsu's protests could still be heard.

Wendy looked at Lucy and sighed. "I'm sorry, Natsu..."

Erza lead the three dragon slayers into a stone cellar that was beneath the guild. Makarov arrived with Freid behind him. Gajeel and Laxus entered the room while the others stayed in the hall. The door closed behind them and Freid cast his rune spell before exiting. Laxus and Gajeel opened the door and exited easily, with Natsu running after them. But because of the enchantment, he crashed into an invisible force.

"I'm sorry, Natsu..." Makarov looked at the boy with sadness. "But this is how it has to be."

"Let me out now!" Natsu roared, slamming his fist onto the wall that was keeping him trapped.

Meanwhile, Lucy continued to toss and turn in the bed while Wendy examined the bite mark. She had already discovered that there was a toxin that was causing Lucy the extreme pain. Apparently, it reacted only when Lucy was with another dragon slayer and having physical contact.

And Wendy had begun to figure out the only way to get it out.

Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Makarov all met in the room where the blonde was resting.

"So, you've figured out what's going on?" Erza asked.

"And how to stop it?" Gajeel continued, glancing at the unconscious girl. The youngest dragon slayer nodded, her gaze falling.

"It's..." She sighed. "It's not going to be what Natsu wants to hear... Or anyone for that matter." Erza reached forward and grabbed Wendy's hand reassuringly.

"You can tell us..."

"Because Sting is the one that bit her, he is the only one that can remove the toxin. And I've heard of this kind of situation before... But..." She broke off and looked up at the others.

"It requires Lucy giving up Natsu... and mating with Sting."


	8. He's Gone

"What?!" Everyone shouted, eyes wide with shock.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Natsu roared from below the guild.

Makarov sighed and shook his head. "Curse that boy and his extraordinary hearing..." Just then, Freid came bounding up the stairs, a frantic look spread across his face. The group turned their gazes to him.

"Natsu has escaped."

No one had ever seen the three move so fast in their life.

About thirty minutes had passed of Wendy examining Lucy, while trying to find some other way to remove the toxin. But as she kept on searching, the chances began to get more and more slim. "No..." Wendy whispered, her expression changing to a determined one. "I will not give up on Lucy and Natsu! Not yet." So, the small girl worked her heart out in trying to find a cure, or some way to neutralize the toxin. When she was about to think that all hope was lost, a hand rested on her shoulder.

Wendy's head snapped towards the person standing behind her. The blue haired dragon slayer visibly relaxed as she sat down in the chair beside Lucy's bed. Porlyusica smiled softly at Wendy before moving towards Lucy. "What do you know so far?" She asked.

"Well... Lucy has been bitten by Sting Eucliffe and because she is already mated, a toxin has been released into her body. It won't kill her... But the toxin is affecting Lucy's hormones. When she wakes up she will be very irritated with a sexual attraction and need that can only be satisfied by Sting... And as you probably know, if she is unable to get that want fulfilled within a few days, the toxin will start attacking her cells and..." Wendy broke off as tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. She took in a deep breath. "Lucy will die." A strained sob was released from the girl before she buried her face in her hands.

The pink haired woman looked down and sighed before beginning her own examination on the blonde.

**Sabertooth Guild (What's left of it)...**

Sting and Rogue returned from their quest to find one of the biggest shocks of their lives.

"What happened here?!" Sting asked, looking around at the crumbled guild hall. Orga stood up from the ground and brushed himself off before turning to Sting.

"What the hell do you think happened?! Your little girlfriend attracted her stupid mate here and he and his friends destroyed our guild hall! Now _you're _going to rebuild it!" He shouted, poking Sting in the chest with more force than necessary. Sting stumbled slightly before shoving off the man's finger.

"It's not my fault you guys can't hold your own against those _weaklings._" A smirk spread across the blonde's face as he dodged a punch thrown by his guild mate.

Minerva stood up from the chair she was sitting in and approached the two dragon slayers. "If they're so weak, why did you have to resort to kidnapping the girl, when you could've just taken Natsu down at the beginning?" Sting's expression changed and he looked away from the woman, annoyed with her intrusion. Rogue sighed from beside the blonde before speaking up.

"We wanted to have some fun with it before finishing him." Sting's face lit up and he faced his guild mates once again, while pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Yeah! That's why! So Ha!" Minerva shook her head at the young boy before turning around and walking away.

"I'd say killing someone without doing unnecessary things is just as fun." She muttered, leaving the guild. Orga grunted before leaving as well.

The twin dragon slayers spent a good two hours cleaning up and planning on how to get Lucy back. Sting was in the middle of lifting a large piece of stone when someone crashed into his back. The force of the tackle threw Sting through the large chunk of stone, causing it to smash to pieces. After a moment, the blonde pulled himself off the ground and glared at the all too familiar head of pink hair that stood before him.

"Dragneel. I didn't expect you to show up so soon." In a second, Sting was being held by his neck up against a wall, his feet dangling just above the ground. Natsu growled at the man, continuing to hold him against the wall.

"What did you do to Lucy?!" He screamed, his grip tightening. Sting desperately tried to remove Natsu's hand, but it only made the boy angrier.

"Rogue!" Sting called, seeking the shadow dragon slayer's help. When he heard no reply, he peeked behind Natsu to see that his ally was in the same position as him, only the iron dragon slayer himself was doing the threatening. The sound of footsteps sounded from the doorway, and Sting thought Minerva and Orga had returned. But when their unconscious bodies collapsed onto the ground, he realized he would have to get out of the situation himself. Erza walked in and placed her foot on Minerva's stomach, allowing Sting to know that it was her victory. Right after Titania had made her entrance, Laxus stepped in behind her. When his gaze fell on Orga, he smirked and kicked him in the side before leaning against the wall, waiting for Natsu and Gajeel to finish their jobs.

"ANSWER ME!" Natsu shouted, using his free hand to punch Sting roughly in the stomach. The blonde coughed aggressively before resting his head on the wall behind him.

"I've simply made her mine. That's all." This answer only infuriated Natsu more.

"I'm not gonna allow you to touch Lucy! Tell me how to remove the toxin, or I swear I'll rip your filthy head off!" Sting smirked and shrugged, before choking as breathing became harder. Natsu punched him again, but this time his fist was covered in fire.

"If you kill me I won't be able to tell you!" The pink haired boy dropped his enemy to the ground and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Tell me. And then I'll kill you." Natsu smirked at his own words.

Sting sighed and sat up, leaning against the wall for support. "As you already know, Lucy has to mate with me to remove the toxin..." A small smirk graced the boy's face. "But, there is another way." Just then, Rogue was dropped to the ground, and Gajeel sauntered over to the two, for he was interested in hearing the conversation. The blonde looked at the man uneasily before continuing. "And the other and _only _other option is... Natsu you have to leave. The toxin reacts to the presence of another male dragon slayer, but if you leave, instead of the toxin attacking her cells, there will be nothing for it to react to. And eventually her body will remove the toxin itself. But that requires you leaving for at least five months."

Natsu stumbled backwards and his eyes widened. He hadn't even left Lucy and he already hurt. Gajeel smacked the boy harshly in the back, causing him to straighten up. "Is that really the only way...?" Natsu whispered, staring at the ground.

"Yes..."

**At the guild...**

Lucy had woken up and was pacing around the small room she was confined to. Mira sat in the chair with a worried look as she watched her friend pace around the room.

"I hate his guts! But I can't stop thinking about how... how hot he is. GAH! I HATE MYSELF!" Lucy screamed, grabbing her head and shaking it. Mire smiled sadly at the girl before the door opened to reveal Erza. She looked sad as well when she motion for Lucy to step out of the room. The girl followed and was told to stay upstairs. Erza walked to the staircase, making sure to efficiently block any escape paths. Lucy eyed her curiously before looking over the balcony and down onto the first floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, a smile gracing her face. Natsu smiled back at her sadly before looking down.

"Lucy uh- I... I have to leave for a while." He said, avoiding eye contact. It didn't take enhanced hearing to hear the rejection and sadness in the girl's voice.

"W-what? What are you talking about? How long?!" Lucy cried, her hands beginning to shake.

Natsu breathed in deeply. "About five months... It's the only-"

"No! You can't leave me! You can't!" Lucy cried harder, rushing towards the stairs. She tried to get past Erza but it didn't work. And her efforts began to slow as she noticed the red head's eyes were full of tears that went unshed for her dear friend. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Lucy collapsed to the ground as she watched Natsu leave the guild hall without giving an explanation. Her body began to shake violently as tears streaked down her face.

Three days had passed since Natsu's leave, and the days seemed to drag on. Lucy didn't know what to do. She had sexual frustration that couldn't be satisfied, and the only person she wanted to see was gone. Occasionally, she would get a visit from Erza or Porlyusica, who normally only showed up to check her condition, which appeared to be getting worse.

It was the middle of the night when he took her.

Nothing was heard, not a sound was made as she was stolen and brought back to the last place she wanted to be.

After successfully re-capturing Lucy, Sting and Rogue discussed their victory.

"What an idiot. I can't believe he thought our little charade was real! Now, I get to have his precious Lucy all to myself." Sting smirked as a dark laugh echoed through the halls.

Right beside him, Lucy lay tied to the bed. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

"And it won't be too long before she wakes, and is unable to defy her body's needs."

**It's a little short but I thought I'd treat you guys to the next chapter early because you're all so amazing :D So please enjoy and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapters! **

**-AwakeningTheFallen**


	9. He Knows

Natsu continued down the dusty pathway, a frown spread across his features. His eyes were downcast towards the ground while his fists remained clenched at his sides. Two days had passed since he had left Lucy. Two long, agonizing and lonely days. The hours seemed to drag on and on, and with each passing day the aching in his chest grew more painful.

_I need her..._

An aggravated growl left the Dragon Slayer's mouth as he began storming along the path. After about two more hours, the cave he had been looking for finally came into view. This cave was where he and Igneel had spent most of their time when he was younger, and it seemed to be the only place where Natsu could truly be alone. The company of others only made his temper worse, and their unthoughtful comments added to his hatred of Sting and Rogue. "Natsu! Long time no see! How's Lucy?" Or, "Where's that busty blonde chick I saw with you last time we talked?!" Some people were so ignorant towards his constant warning glares and solemn expression. So, Natsu decided that the place that causes him pain is the best place to go and bring more pain.

He stepped into the gloomy, dark cave entrance with a sigh. His footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls as he walked further into the narrow cavern.

_I wonder how the hell a giant dragon squeezed his way through here._

Natus bent down and picked up a stick, wrapped a torn scrap of cloth around the top, and lit it on fire. The walls began to shimmer and the charcoal colored stone revealed small specks of crystal and different minerals. Frowning once more, the pink haired boy traveled farther into the cave, aiming to find the large, stadium sized dome area where he and Igneel had trained. Another ten minutes of walking and reminiscing on old memories passed until Natsu finally arrived at his destination. He went to sit down and get some sleep when a shiny, red object in the middle of the cavern caught his eye. Upon closer examination, he found that the oval shape and glittery, deep red color were all too familiar.

"Igneel..." Natsu whispered, a small smile growing on his lips. But that smile disappeared when the dragon scale wilted and shriveled into a pile of dust. A nasty snarl escaped the boy as he threw the dust onto the ground. The substance poofed and spread, surrounding Natsu in a cloud of shimmering red dust. Natsu began coughing violently as he accidentally inhaled some of the powdered dragon scale. Almost instantly, his hands rose to his head. He began clawing at his scalp and groaning in discomfort. It felt as if his mind was going to explode. Images of old memories flashed through his head.

Memories of Igneel...

Of Lucy...

Natsu dropped to his knees as the sensation grew stronger. Scenes he could not remember witnessing began to appear and sweep through his mind. Just as Natsu thought he was going to pass out, the throbbing subsided and the scene stopped at one he knew he had not experienced.

Sting was perched on a windowsill, the moonlight barely peeking out from behind the gray clouds. The room he was looking into was dark and almost impossible to see, but the beautiful head of blonde hair that belonged to the girl he loved was hard to miss. She was lying on the bed that was tucked in the corner by the window. The covers had been kicked off and abandoned on the floor. Lucy was tossing and turning in her sleep, and soft groans escaped her. Sting was watching her from his spot on the window, a sinister smirk spread across his face.

"Rogue," He snapped. "Let's go." With that, his form flickered before he disappeared into the night. The shadows around Lucy began bending and twisting, as if they had a mind of their own. Just then, a dark chuckle filled Natsu's mind as his Lucy was sucked into the darkness.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes snapped open to reveal a fiery red glow. Hatred and anger seemed to seep out of his pores.

"AAAAH!" Natsu roared, causing the ground and walls to shake as fire flooded out of his body. The hot flames engulfed the cavern, the walls shattered instantly, and giant shards of stone crumbled and fell towards the enraged boy.

As the dust cleared, in the center of the wreckage stood Natsu. Flames danced around his body as his chest heaved from his previous act.

"I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

**Thought I'd give you guys a taste of what's to come in the next few chapters! I hope you're excited because I am :) So, please enjoy and sorry it's short! BUT remember this is sort of a preview, or a cliff hanger to get you pumped for the upcoming events!**

**Thanks!**

**-Fallen**


	10. An Unexpected Helper

Lucy groaned as she slowly gained consciousness. Her head was throbbing and her body shivered from the cold stone she was laying on. While asleep, she had had an odd dream about Natsu.

_Natsu!_

Immediately she shot off the ground and took in her surroundings.

_Wait... Isn't this..._

"No!" Lucy screamed when she realized she was in the same room that Sting and Rogue had trapped her in. Just as she was trying to figure a way out, an uncomfortable wave of heat rushed through her body, causing Lucy to drop onto her knees.

"I've always had that effect on ladies, so don't be alarmed." Sting stated smugly as he stepped through the wall and into the small stone cell. The blonde girl wanted to tear his skin off and feed it to a hungry shark, but her body told her otherwise. "I hope you know that your precious Natsu won't be coming to save you." Her captor said, sitting on the small bed by the wall. Realization struck once again at his comment.

"You told Natsu to stay away from me so you could... How dare you!" Lucy shouted, her anger rising. "If you think that I'll just submit to you, I-" She was cut off when Sting reached out and placed his hand on her arm. This simple act sent Lucy to the ground as unbearable feelings of pain and lust spread throughout her body violently. Her arm throbbed, even after he removed his hand. Sting smirked down at the Celestial Spirit Mage as she curled into a ball and tried not to cry out in agony.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Rogue asked, sarcasm dripping from his words as he entered the room. Sting eyes his partner before looking back down at Lucy. Kneeling down, the Dragon Slayer began whispering in Lucy's ear.

"I can't wait to have my way with you... I can already see the look on Natsu's face once he realizes what I'm going to do to-" His interrogation was cut short by a hard punch to his nose. Sting stumbled backwards, blood trickling out of his nose. "You bitch!" He screamed, preparing to swiftly kick the blonde girl in the side. But his leg was caught mid-kick by the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rogue sent Sting a warning glare before releasing his leg.

"We don't want to damage that precious body of hers, now do we?" Sting growled, looking down at Lucy once more. His expression changed dangerously as he stormed out of the room. Sighing, Rogue followed. Before he left, though, he glanced at Lucy from over his shoulder. "The Salamander is coming to get you..." With that, he left.

Lucy sat up slowly and crawled over to the bed.

_What did he mean? Why would he tell me that?_

"Damn her!" Sting shouted, cleaning the blood off his face. His nose had easily been broken, and the blood kept pouring out. Rogue sighed from his spot in the doorway.

"Calm down. You'll have your 'revenge' soon."

Sting glared at his partner before turning away from the mirror and trudging out of the bathroom. "Don't tell me what I already know! Why don't you be useful for once and get me a damn doctor!" The White Dragon Slayer spat, plopping onto the living room couch. Rogue glared at the boy harshly before words uncontrollably flew out of his mouth.

"You wouldn't have the girl if it weren't for me! You'd be dead by now _if it weren't for me!_"

Sting flew off the couch. "Are you implying that you're better than me?! Is that some sort of challenge?!" By now, the blonde's hands had managed to grab Rogue's collar. The dark haired boy shoved Sting away and stormed out of the living room, while the other resumed his position on the couch. Rogue rushed through the halls towards Lucy's cell. Upon arrival, he noticed she had made her way to the bed.

"Get up." He demanded. Lucy hesitated before following his orders.

"Why did you tell me Natsu-"

Rogue sent the girl a hard glare. "Shut up." Her mouth immediately snapped closed. Sighing, the Dragon Slayer grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her towards the wall opposite of the one he came through. The shadows, created by the candles scattered throughout the room, began growing darker until it appeared the wall had a gaping hole. Lucy eyed it suspiciously and was about to ask what was going on until she was dragged into the darkness.

* * *

When the two emerged from the black hole, the scenery had changed. Lucy was too caught up in the beautiful plants and trees before her to notice Rogue's demand.

"HEY!" He shouted. The blonde's head snapped in his direction. "Summon your most knowledgeable spirit." Rogue said, handing Lucy her keys. She snatched them away, holding them close to her chest.

"Why?"

"Because... I need to know what herb I need in order to remove the Dragon toxin Sting injected in you." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Why are you helping me? And I thought this toxin couldn't be removed!"

"The toxin only attacks your cells for a few days, but doesn't do much harm. That gives the illusion that the victim could die. It's true that no doctor can remove the toxin, but a Dragon Slayer can. The herb I'm looking for is only used to cure internal bleeding by repairing damaged cells and killing all escaped blood cells that leaked out of blood vessels. Doctors think that's its only use, but it can be used for this purpose." Rogue motioned towards Lucy's keys. "Now. Do it."

A small smile grew on Lucy's face as she summoned Crux. "That's the most I've heard you talk." She said.

"Don't get used to it."

"How may I help you, Mrs. Lucy?" Crux asked, pooping out of thin air. Lucy smiled at her spirit before turning to Rogue.

"We need to know where to find this," He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. When he unfolded the paper, there was a drawing of a strange herb with small flower buds growing off each, long, thin leaf. Crux examined the picture carefully before closing his eyes and concentrating.

About ten minutes of awkward silence passed until Rogue began growing impatient. "Is he asleep?" He asked, glaring at the old floating spirit. Lucy remained silent, continuing to watch Crux anxiously. "Lucy-"

"AHA!" Crux shouted, almost causing the Shadow Dragon Slayer to jump out of his skin. Lucy smiled and clapped.

"Well?"

"The Internum Sanatore can be found in the forest north of Magnolia. If you travel in that direction for about a day, you should arrive at the area where the herb is commonly found. BUT! Be careful," Crux handed Lucy a small piece of fabric that was a light shade of blue. "Only take the ones with this exact shade of blue. Any others are poisonous. And of course the only antidote is the genuine Internum Sanatore."

Rogue quietly groaned. "Everything is so complicated." He muttered, shaking his head slightly. Lucy thanked Crux before sending him back to the Spirit World. Everything fell silent after that. Not knowing what to do, Lucy began examining the fabric in her hands. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Rogue..." Said boy looked up at Lucy with a blank expression. "Why are you helping me?"

Rogue shrugged. "Because... Personally Sting's plan is not what I want. I want to be known for my own power, not someone else's." A long pause gave Lucy time to think about what was just said. "And don't think this means I'll be nice to you." Rogue added. Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

"I think we should get going." She said, handing the Shadow Dragon Slayer the blue fabric.

* * *

Sting sighed profusely as he paced through his room. "If Rogue is good at anything, it's hiding..." He mumbled. Thoughts flew through his mind, ideas of how he was going to get Lucy back. But all the plans ended the same: failure. He should've known to toxin bluff wouldn't last long. He should've known Rogue was too soft to go through with the plan. "Damnit!" Sting growled, kicking his nightstand.

Just then, Orga flew through the door as a loud boom rang through the building. The frantic look on his face made Sting shiver inwardly. Then, the man's gaze landed on the large gash across his guild mates' chest. His clothes were charred and his skin was peeling with bright red welts to top it off. Before he fell unconscious, his last word was, "Salamander."

Sting's eyes widened and his pacing halted.

"W-what?!" He immediately ran off, planning to escape before _he _could get to him. Sting swerved around corners and rushed down halls. The exit was in sight when the voice he'd dreaded most sounded from behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Slowly, the blonde turned around, coming face to face with none other than Natsu Dragneel. Natsu looked at the boy before him with disgust. His expression twisted into one of complete malice and bloodlust. A dark smirk spread across his face. "I hope you know I plan to kill you." Sting gulped at Salamander's words, before he shakily nodded. Natsu grinned. "Good!"

Just as Sting thought he might have a chance to escape, he was thrown backwards and connected with the wall at the end of the hallway. He stumbled up off the ground. But before he could fully stand, a fist covered in flames came down on his head. The fact that he could not stand caused Sting to grow impatient. A loud growl ripped from his throat as he activated Dragon Force.

"White Dragon's roar!"

Natsu dodged just in time as the blinding white ray flew past him. When the dust settled, the two Dragon Slayers were facing each other with deadly glares.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu shouted, his fists igniting up into flames. Sting grinned mischievously.

"I don't know." A low growl emitted from the Fire Dragon Slayer as he charged towards his opponent.

"Don't mess with me!" He screamed as Sting's eyes widened with fear.

"I-I'm not! Rogue! H-he took her! I don't know where they are!" Before he could dodge, Sting was hit by the Fire Dragon's roar. He collided with the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious. Natsu shook with rage at the fact that **his **Lucy was not there.

_**Now to hunt down Rogue...**_

With one last kick to Sting's crumpled body, Natsu stormed out through the giant hole in the wall.


End file.
